


Balance

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, TLJ Spoilers, deep thoughts, the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: If Kylo Ren doesn't want to turn and help her, Rey is ready for war.





	Balance

For a moment, for a _second_ , she thought he had turned.

For a _second_ , she was the most stupid person in the entire galaxy.

And for a split of a second, she _considered_.

“Don’t. Don’t do this” she begged, because the thought flew off her mind as quick as it entered. Luke’s voice in her mind didn’t let it stay for any longer.

_‘You saw the dark side and went right into it! You didn’t even try to stop yourself!’_

Was her mind that easy to manipulate?

“Your parents? Do you want to know who they were? Or you have always known and just never told yourself it?” Kylo said, clearly angry, his patience flying through the roof. Rey felt tears in her eyes and she found that she knew the truth.

She had always known. She just didn’t want to believe.

She was so confused.

And somehow, through the force, she could feel like this whole situation had already happened before.

_‘Come! Together, we can kill the Emperor and rule the galaxy together, as father and son!’_

She frowned and waved her head away as Kylo continued to talk. To fight. He wanted her next to him. She could feel it through their connection. She could feel it, she could hear it.

_Come. Come. We can rule it together. Come, Rey. I will teach you the ways of the force. I will teach you balance. I will help you._

That was what she heard. But what she felt was a little different.

**_Help me._ **

The feeling was so small, like a scared child asking for their parents to hold them at night.

She looked up at Kylo again, at Ben, and upon looking at him, she saw all. She saw the truth, the fear of a child, the anger of a force user, the grief of a nephew. She saw loneliness, she saw peace and she saw war. His eyes were his soul, simple and easy. Anyone who spent enough time staring would be able to see everything he was hiding in there. The eternal conflict. The light fighting over darkness and darkness doing the same with light.

_‘Balance. Balance Rey’_

She closed her eyes for a second. Balance. That was her advantage.

She had darkness and she had light inside of her. She just had to find her middle ground. She had to find her peace, her balance.

That was why she won over him again and again. He thought it was all black or white. His light fought his darkness and so on and so forth, but he was wrong. He shouldn’t push light away, nor dark.

He needed to find his balance. But he was just as close to finding his balance as Rey was of finding her parents in a dusty hole in Jakku.

If he didn’t want to give her a change, if he didn’t want to be Ben Solo, she had nothing to do there.

She knocked him out as she had done before, and fled. She met with Chewie as agreed and they headed towards the Resistance.

But as they left, she looked back at the starship, focusing and using the force to connect them a last time.

_You should have come with me. You better be ready for war._

And leaving her message in his mind, she looked forward again, now focused on finding the resistance and her friends.


End file.
